Trick And Treat
by Mellos Mayushi
Summary: SONGFIC ALERT. Inspired by the Vocaloid song by Rin and Len and a parody drawing I did using these characters. China makes the mistake of angering the Koreas. OC!North Korea RATED M FOR REASONS STATED INSIDE


_A/N: Now, I know y'all are gonna hate me, but this had to be done. It is a songfic, but it makes the fic a little bit more exciting if you ask me. I'm weird. This has been confirmed._

_Inspired by and using the Vocaloid song "Trick and Treat". But I used the English lyrics, and I may modify them a bit. But they mean the same thing._

_Warnings: Like I said, songfic. This is a creepy-ish fic with mentions of rape and incest along with other things such as lyrics and words that could be interpreted as sexual innuendo. Whether it really is or not is up to you, but I like to interpret it that way cause I'm a pervert. There is an OC!North Korea. Hidekaz Himaruya stated ideas for a North Korea, but I dun care. I made her before I knew._

_Rated M for innuendo, mentions of rape, incestual situations, and any other reasons I may squeeze in here._

_I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR MY OC!NORTH KOREA._

_NOW FEAR._

**Trick and Treat**

Yao sighed as he walked through the bamboo forest in his backyard, thinking about all the troubles in the world as usual. What was really concerning him now, though, was that his youngest "siblings", the Koreas, had gone missing. He'd had no idea where they went. The last time he saw them, the three of them had argued to the point that he'd hit them both, and he was starting to worry that he'd made them a bit too upset…

Leaves rustling alerted him a little, and he saw two figures step out from some bamboo opposite of each other. It was dark outside, and the fog didn't help. so he couldn't see, but they looked familiar.

_Deep, deep, within the fog, a captivating voice echoes _

"Come with us, China!" A young female voice called.

"We have something for you, China!" An equally young male voice said.

_Come, __come, until you're deeper into the heart of the forest_

Cautiously, Yao walked closer, but the figures turned like they were going to go somewhere. "Follow us!" The girl laughed.

"Come on, faster!" The male said as they started walking again.

_Hurry, hurry, you'll only get closer if you're quick_

He followed them as quickly as they could, hearing them laugh and giggle in tune with the rustling leaves like they were one and the same. Eventually, they came upon a large house with the door open, and the figures were clear now. They were the Koreas, Yong Soo and Kyung-Soon Im. He looked back and forth between the two before looking in the door. Little pandas came out and pulled on his pant legs, towards the house. He looked at the twins and they smiled before laughing in unison. "Come on, China!"

_Come, come, now isn't it fun?  
>Let the games begin!<em>

Following the twins inside, the scent of cinnamon hit him like a block of cement, and they grabbed his arms, pulling him to the table. They twirled cinnamon sticks in their hands, and in the hand closest to each other, they held a white cloth.

_The cinnamon stick is a magic wand  
>With just one flick the syrup will swell<em>

"Let's play a game, Big Brother China!" Kyung-Soon smiled.

"It's a fun game, Big Brother China!" Yong Soo assured him.

_Into a dream so sweet you'll forget you knew bitterness  
>Sheltered by the canopy<em>

A confused look spread across the elder nation's face as they both smiled and he found himself lying down in soft pillows. The Koreas lay down next to him and hugged him before the cloth they'd had covered his eyes and tied behind his head as they kissed his cheeks. "Good night~!" They giggled as the scent of cinnamon made him drift off.

_You'll fall deep asleep!_

It only took a few minutes for Yao to wake back up, and his legs were moving before his mind was. He tried to reach up and move the blindfold, but his hand was lightly smacked away. "That's no fun~" Kyung-Soon said, taking his hand as her twin did the same with the other.

"Not yet, Big Brother!" Yong Soo chuckled.

_It's okay to be lost, mesmerized by mirages  
>If you loosen the blindfold it won't be fun<em>

"In here, now! These clothes don't seem to fit you anymore…"

"Luckily, we've got some, right?"

"Trust us!" They said in unison, throwing him into the room and pulling his clothes off of him in one move from each of them. Yao heard their footsteps reaching him, and he started to worry this wasn't a game anymore…

Sleeve-covered hands wrapped around his hips, and he felt tired again.

_Watch your step! I'll take you by the hand  
>So right away<br>Entrust yourself to me!_

…

Yong Soo and Kyung-Soon sat at a small table in the room Yao was asleep in, laughing and talking about their older brother like he wasn't there. "This was genius, North." The male twin complimented.

"We're still not done yet, South." She assured him, looking at their brother, who seemed to now become restless, though she pretended not to have noticed.

Yao's eyes opened behind the blindfold that still covered his eyes, and he looked around the room through a hole in the cloth, trying to look for some way out of this. He kept as quiet as possible and tried not to move for fear of them enacting any more intentions.

_For some time the blade of doubt has been fading in and out  
>The mercy of love has no place here<br>Through a slit in the blindfold you peeped_

He looked at the twins to see if they had any intentions of leaving the room, and saw that the dim light made their shadows look different.

_And saw the shadows cast by the lantern_

He gasped when they flickered to look like abused children, then back to what they should be, letting Yong Soo and Kyung-Soon know he was awake.

_Suddenly, your hair stands on end_

"_Oh, what a spoiled little child, you're awake already?_" Yong Soo asked in a melodic voice, going over to the older nation and sitting next to him.

"_If the blindfold came off,_" Kyung-Soon followed, running her fingers through Yao's hair that had been let down as her lips reached his ear. "_shall I simply blind you?_ _Come on, smile and let us see that precious little face of yours-_"

"_slip back into your skin!_" Yong Soo added, pulling the shirt and blindfold off of Yao once again as he chuckled.

"_Let's play the game again!_" They laughed melodically as they pinned him down.

…

Hours passed, and Yao was long since tired from his siblings' abuse of his body. He tried to catch a breath, but Yong Soo insisted on continuing with his actions until all the "syrup", as he called it, was gone.

"Hey…" Kyung-Soon said, tapping her twin's shoulder after unattaching herself from the upper half. The southern Korea stopped for the first time in two hours that didn't involve him needing a breather, and he looked at his sister, keeping Yao pinned down. "give me some?" Was her question before she giggled.

He smirked before she licked the inside of his mouth to steal some of what he already had and they traded places before continuing their game with their big brother.

…

Days was what this treatment seemed to go on for, the only breaks being for Yao to rest or eat, which he would drag out to avoid them. He was getting tired, and his body felt weak.

He woke up from one of his sleeping breaks to find that they weren't in the room. In a rush, he climbed out of the nearest window and ran as fast as he could. "No more… No more, aru…" He cried. His face met the dirt, however, as his foot got caught on something and he fell. He rolled onto his back to try and get up, but he froze when he saw the figures standing over him, clad in purple and white.

"_What happened to make your eyes so wide? Your body is trembling._" Yong Soo pointed out in the very same melody as before as he and Kyung-Soon ushered him back to the house. The male Korean entered first and began to pull his own clothes off. "_Shall I bring you some warm milk?_"

"_Now now, come inside, It's very warm in here!_" Kyung-Soon added, ushering him inside though he attempted to get past her. She kicked the door closed and her shoulders became exposed from her clothes. "_Just the stuff from your pockets is enough in return!_"

He shook his head and tried to get away from her, but she just smiled at him as they dragged him back to the room they kept him in and put him back on the bed. "_Give me something, hurry, hurry, hey c'mon, right away. Don't let yourself think you have a choice!_" Yao's body shook more before they pinned him down and kissed his cheeks before each other. "_We'll lure you in with lies, so enjoy slurping the sweet honey!_"

He shook his head and struggled, making his "siblings" laugh at him and nuzzle his hair as they scratched his chest with their nails. "_Give me some, hey now, hand it over, right now!"_

_Give me some!_

…

Kiku's television remote hit the floor at the sound of the news story, and the other two nations in his home looked at him strangely. "Japan?" Feliciano asked, going over to him and looking at the TV.

"The entire country of China collapsed in a weeks' time, due to mysterious circumstances. Authorities are still looking into it, however. On another note, North and South Korea's economical states have made a complete rebound from the sudden plummet a couple of weeks ago…"

Kiku ran out of his house and to Yao's home, searching the bamboo forest for the older nation. Why wasn't Yao doing anything for his country..?

Leaves rustling alerted him, and he looked up at a thick fog, seeing a couple of shadows and hearing them giggle.

"Do you want to play a game, Japan?"

_WOW. That was actually pretty good for a songfic! Look at that, whoo!_

…_Okay, y'all probably thought it sucked, but oh well. IF YOU CAN'T SAY SOMETHING NICE, DON'T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL. NO FLAMES._

_Read and Review~_


End file.
